Strange World, Same Marine
by Captain Marine
Summary: Tyler was an average Kobold (AKA lizardman) marine who fought in a gruesome war, must survive in a post-apoc wintery world. But as he guards the fort, something catches his eye, something that takes him somewhere strange. But with the memories and depression war has burdened him with, can he fit in? (Rated M for detailed war scenes later on.)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue and Strange World

Saturday, April 31st. The day should have been vivid with life. Families close together, lives enjoyed, children playing. But in a city known as Hectorville, the days were without joy. No more children and picnics. The city was empty except for two factions fighting for their rights to live. The streets were littered with body parts and corpses. Any puddles formed were stained with blood. Snowflakes fell from the skies. Brain matter and organs sprayed on walls like an unexpected sneeze. Yet, this hindered soldiers from fighting, but their actions and wars caused the global temperature to drop. Being cold-blooded, about %67 of the population of Kobolds were already dead before the war for survival started. Fires were erected in order to acquire heat, corpses covered with ice. None could survive except for the remaining %33 of the Kobolds.

Among these was Tyler, a private in the former K.U.S.F.; he had many badges on his shoulder plates and had a custom cross on his helmet. Tyler was a young kobold, only 23 years of age, and 15 years of service. He had tough, brown scales compared to the green majority, yellow eyes that were ready for anything that he might encounter. He wore a white helmet with darkened goggles on the front of it, and a white-colored bullet proof vest. He gripped his F2000 until his knuckles turned white. He carried a standard combat knife with a M9 Beretta in its holster, along with his hiking pack that contained: food, water, and ammo for both weapons.

He sighed as he watched the white city ahead of him, frozen and stank of death. He, because of war, thought he had seen it all, but the extreme blackness of the smoke from the nuclear missiles brought a long, murderous winter. This winter, however, brought a never before seen object on the planet Reptilia: snow. It burned kobolds' skins, it made the ground a deathtrap for the unprepared, and it took the lives of many. Tyler took out his Swiss Army Knife and opened a can of baked beans, he despised beans; but because of the lack of nonperishable food in the previous war, he was trained to tolerate it. He moaned and took a bite of the beans while guarding his men's camp. They were lucky that no wildlife could survive the winter; otherwise they would be dealing with mutants. As Tyler daydreamed about his parents and family, he noticed a strange-looking object. Mesmerized, Tyler looked back to see all his comrades in a deep sleep. Knowing they wouldn't discover he left his shift, Tyler walked over to inspect the object. As he got closer, it looked like a gold ring. Tyler leaned over to pick up the "ancient object", but to his surprise, it looked like it came straight out of a jewelry store. Stumped, Tyler slipped it over his gloved hand and observed it. As he inspected it on his finger, it started glowing. And as it got brighter, Tyler realized he made a mistake, but before he could take it off, the strange light engulfed him, and felt his feet lift off the ground. His comrades woke up with startled looks on their faces as they realized something, "What the crap happened to Tyler?!"

Meanwhile:

Tyler woke up with a grunt as he realized that something was not right. It wasn't the frozen city of Hectorville he was in anymore, and he knew it. It was warmer; there were lots of plants and animals here compared to where Tyler last was. 'Am I dead?' he thought to himself as he surveyed his surroundings. He then decided to take an inventory before going any further. 'I have water, plenty of food, I have my Swiss army knife, but where are my guns? 'He thought as he checked his inventory. He got up and started to walk towards a lake in the distance. But when he arrived, he checked the water and got a surprise. 'Where is my radio? Where is my F2000? Where is the camp?' He thought to himself as he instantly felt a headache. As he reached his hands to pressurize his aching forehead, he experienced a flashback. December 7, Tyler and his regiment were patrolling the streets of a bombed out town. Their mission was to clear the area of concealed enemies. "Remember, I.S.O.K. has lots of tricks up their sleeve." His CO said. Tyler's squad consisted of 7 marines; his CO's name is Nathan, who is a blue, experienced captain and usually carries a TAR-21 alongside a Desert Eagle. Tyler's best friend was a private named John; he was brown, worried support unit and held a SCAR with a HK45. They checked each building in case there were enemies hiding among the shadows. "Alright men, that's the last one, let's grab and bag." Nathan said disappointedly, but these words were music to Tyler's ears as it meant he wouldn't have to face combat. But when the squad had their backs turned, gunfire erupted and the 7 man squad numbered to 5. "S***, ambush!" a marine yelled before a bullet turned his head into a hole in the neck. Tyler ducked behind a rusty car as he heard the cries of his men facing a bloody death all around him. A marine attempted to take cover with Tyler, but was immediately gunned down as an enemy machine gunner dismembered his right arm. Tyler over his hand to his mouth to keep himself from vomiting as he readied his F2000 for combat; he peeked up and saw what was described as a hornet's nest. Enemy marines all over the street, a machine gunner on the roof, and 2 snipers on the rooftops; Tyler took a breath and made a leap of faith over his cover so he could reunite with his comrades. He ran with bullets landing all around him; but as he got near, he heard a deafening 'boom'. Tyler spun around to find a sniper with its sight on him, but before he could sprint to cover, the boom was heard again. Time had slowed down as the bullet traveled slowly to Tyler's head, Tyler let out a scream as a roaring pain was felt in between the eyes. "F***!" Tyler yelled as he woke up; confused at first, but breathed a sigh of relief when he was back in the mysterious place. 'Must've been a dream.' He thought to himself as he got up and surveyed his surroundings again, this time; he was on the roof in a strange city. Tyler got up and looked down to find a city full of dragons and mole men and tigers. "Where the f*** have I been taken to?" Tyler said to himself. Unaware that someone had spotted him, and was watching him. **Hey, this story is getting somewhere as Tyler now realizes he isn't in cold Hectorville anymore. You can submit ideas and comments in the review area. But next chapter will have some more action. Until next time, enjoy this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

Tyler walked in circles on the roof trying to figure out how he got to his current situation. But however, he also wondered, 'How the f*** do cheetahs, molemen, and dragons exist?' He was stumped on if this was real or not, but before he could come to a conclusion. He heard someone move behind him; he turned around to see 2 dragons on the rooftop behind him. He immediately turned around and started to run and jump from rooftop to rooftop. He wouldn't stop; he knew stopping would only mean death, or worse. He wasn't afraid to jump between rooftops, because when he was a teen, he would parkour to get ready for the military. Now he was glad he did do parkour when he was young, because he heard the dragons chasing him. He glanced back to see the dragons were really close to him; he decided to backtrack to confuse them. He turned around and ran back, past the pursuers, giving him more precious time to run. He jumped across a rooftop and immediately noticed the city's walls; not wanting to waste any more time, he darted to the walls and jumped the gap between the walls and his rooftop. He barely caught the ledge and pulled himself up, and when he looked back, the dragons were still after him. He took a leap of faith, but found the wall was too high. He fell feet first as he heard his bones snap. He yelled of pain as blood gushed like a fountain out of his knees which showed his bare Tibia bone. Looking back, he saw the dragons still after him; not wanting to potentially die, he tried to crawl away, only to be pinned to the ground. But just as he was pinned, he had passed out due to blood loss.

January 1st, Tyler was with his squad once again in a bombed out desert town. Tyler knew what was to going to happen. An enemy sniper shot his left shoulder, shattering it instantly. Tyler yelled as stinging pains erupted in his shoulder while another marine tried to get him to cover, but was shot as well. Tyler yelled again as an enemy shot him in the chest while aiming for a closer ally. All Tyler could do was lay there as the battle raged until his squad retreated. He was left to die, but Tyler understood why. If they were to try to help him; his helper would be killed as well. So there Tyler lay, waiting to die, but as an enemy marine approached him, he yelled for a medic. Tyler became confused as an enemy medic came and covered his wounds. Once the medic did all he could, his enemies loaded him in a truck; possibly taking him to interrogation or simply to hold him as a prisoner of war. But what Tyler heard confused him even more, "Get him to a hospital, then get him back to his allies." The enemy commander ordered his troops. Tyler looked up at their commander who simply grinned back. "My name is James, I think our fellow brothers deserve to have some hospitality," James replied. 'His name is James; I think already made a friend of my enemy.' Tyler thought to himself. It was true they were once brothers united under one flag. I.S.O.K. was part of the Kobold Union once; however, it declared independence because of the K.U.'s recent policies on state's rights. So there Tyler lay, in enemy hands, who treated him like their closest brother.

Tyler woke up later, with heavy pains in his legs. AS he rubbed his eyes, he noticed he was in some sort of hospital. Tyler was simply confused why he was here instead of being eaten. He saw that his legs were immobilized by casts so he couldn't damage his bones even further. As he lay there, he saw a large, yellow dragon enter. Knowing this may be his last moments, he just laid there, expecting the worst.

Meanwhile: "So Tyler is missing and all that remains is his radio and a ring?!" Nathan shouted at his marines. "Well, it could have been worse," a marine said. "What do you mean Doug?" "Well, you could have disappeared, leaving us leaderless." Nathan pondered this for a moment, and then said, "Right, if I were to be missing, that would be disastrous for all of us." All the marines nodded in confirmation. "So, is it decided that we search for Tyler next morning?" Nathan questioned. All the marines said "yes", nodded, or raised their hand. Everyone was on edge ever since they had been robbed; they had always been more stay-at-home soldiers afterwards. "So we have Tyler as MIA, we have Harris as KIA, and Joe as KIA." Nathan informed. "Hey Bill, want to play duck, duck, Taser?" asked a comedic marine. "Doug, as much fun as that was the first time, no." Bill replied. "But at least I got you a gift." Doug said mischievously. "Really? What is it?" "TASER!" Doug finished as he tased Bill. Bill felt his muscles tighten and feeling the burn of electricity in his body. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, DOUG?!" Bill yelled angrily. "Oh I love electrocuting tasing people! You should have seen the hairs tighten! And those muscles spazzing out too! Oh I love that sight!" Doug said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Doug." "Yeah Bill?" "Wanna say hello to my fists?" "HECK NO!" Doug loved pranking, but he knew that if you got Bill mad, he would tie your arms in a knot and use your legs like chopsticks. Nathan watched with a smile as he saw Bill chasing Doug, John cleaning and repairing his Magpul PDR, and the distinct chatter of his fellow marines. He enjoyed working with them. But the fort had a piece missing, and that was Tyler, he was a brave, vigorous marine who looked to repay his debt to his country. Nathan sighed as he went back in his room to avoid the blistering cold. 'Where could Tyler be?' Nathan thought to himself while withholding a tear.


End file.
